Let It Go
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'She didn't care about anything but letting it all go. It was the past now and it was going to stay there.'  Ex-D/C. No D/G.


**Let It Go**

Sitting in the cargo hold, nothing seemed to make any sense. Tears streamed down her face. Her perfect and innocent face. What had she done wrong? There felt as if she was the one to blame for it all. He started it, he ended it. Was that really so bad?

For Courtney it was. Because she was in deep. Deeper than she had ever imagined she would ever get with such a boy. The two had nothing in common and the two were nothing alike. But did that really matter when it came to the way they felt?

Everyone told her what she was doing was wrong. None of her friends supported her and her family was kept in the dark about the whole thing. But Courtney didn't care about them; she brushed everyone's thoughts and comments aside. She listened to what he heart told her was right and ended up dating such a person.

If only she had known. If only she had listened. Maybe then she wouldn't have been hurting so badly. Because he had now hurt her. Hurt her deep, hurt her bad. While he was off living quite happily, she thought that she had the bad end of the deal. The deadly deal that had left her in this state.

Courtney needed comfort. Courtney needed someone to be there for her. But there was no comfort. There was no one there for her. And why? Because she had sold them all out. Her main priority had always been winning the game. Her second main priority had always been Duncan. Mr. Perfect in her eyes. To some extent, at least. Sure enough, everyone has faults. But faults never mattered as long as your heart was in there.

The way he made her feel was enough for the two. The way she made him feel was enough for the two. The way they made each other feel was enough for the two to keep on going, holding the ship tightly in their grasp through the rough seas ahead. Right up until the moment the collision with the rocks had taken place...

But Courtney had seen the rocks from miles away. It was as if she had known they were always going to be there to tear them apart and never reunite them again. Because Courtney knew that things were never going to be the same way for her again. For them again. Both wandering down separate paths of their lives. Was being friends even an option?

With her legs to her chest, her knees soaked through, Courtney knew that she wished she had played it all better. She would have let it all go if she had known that this was where she would have ended up. Heartbroken. Alone. The pain never subsiding as it increased with every sob. Every tear.

All she ever wanted was for things to be perfect. But nothing in life was ever perfect for her. She was always finding something that would bring her down, hurt her, turn things around. She had never wanted that in their relationship, but everyone else had seen it from the start. Why could she not have listened? Now she needed a friend and she had none. No shoulder to cry on. No one to tell her it would all be okay in the end. She was alone and she only had herself for comfort.

With so many people around, she knew it wasn't long before word got out. Most people already knew. She didn't care about them or their thoughts. She didn't care about anything but her own feelings. She didn't care about anything but putting on a brave face. She didn't care about anything but letting it all go. It was the past now and it was going to stay there.

Drying off her eyes, Courtney got to her feet. No one was going to stop her from doing what she had planned to do in the beginning; win. Because, even in this situation, Courtney was determined not to be the one who was losing.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for shortness...

You guys know how I get my emotions out by now...

Have you ever planned a situation out so perfectly that you thought you knew how you would feel when it came? I did. In fact, I do it all the time. But...It's just...This certain situation at hand...I thought I knew how it would go, how I would be perfectly fine because it was bound to come sooner or later. I was wrong. I had no idea that this is how I would feel...

But no fuss. No nothing.

I just wanted to write something to tell ya'll that there is NO MORE STUDYING! Yay :D My exam was this afternoon and it went better than I expected. I mean, EASY questions! More or less...Knowing my luck, I'll say that and end up getting them all wrong...haha!

But I am back to writing again :) Ah...IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!

It's been four days -_-

THAT'S A LONG TIME!

Idiot...

I'M BACK, BABY!

Happiness for writing...

Happiness for having good online friends...

Sadness for being banned from the chocolate and alcohol cupboard...

Happiness for having Maddi to be my shoulder to cry on...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
